Of Two Worlds
by Tink484
Summary: Cal and Nancy Langley have a daughter, Liz. ML eventually
1. Default Chapter

Title: Of Two Worlds

Rating: PG

By: Jeni

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but alas! I do not!

Nancy tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter-top, trying to keep from shaking as she listened to the ring tone sound for the third time. "Come on, come on..." She whispered, wanting to scream, silent tears starting to make there way down her cheek as she listen to a fourth ring. Where was he?

"Cal Langley's office," an overly happy voice answered. "This is Kathryn speaking, how may I direct your call?"

_Finally!_ Nancy's mind screamed, "Kathryn, it's Mrs. Langley," she started off, trying to make her voice sound as steady as possible.

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Langley! How are you this morning?" The secretary queried good-naturedly.

"Fine." Nancy bit out, she didn't mean to be rude, but she needed to talk to him _now!_ "Is my husband in?"

"Yes, Mrs. Langley, he is." Kathryn said ignoring the other woman's tone. "However he's in a meeting at the moment, can I-"

"No! No messages." She cried into the phone, then controlling her voice, "It's an emergency."

"I'll patch you through," was all that was said before the line went silent.

"Nancy?" Cal's voice broke in over the line, skipping formalities. "What's the matter?" Nancy never called him at his office unless something was wrong.

Hearing the sound of her husband's voice on the other side of the line, the floodgates opened and a torrent of emotions burst through. "Cal, its Liz...she's" She managed to get out before she broke down into sobs.

Fear gripped at his heart, something had happened to his baby girl, "Nancy, sweetie," he spoke calmly into the phone; he needed to be strong for her. "I need you to tell me what happened."

"I had left Liz in the living room with her coloring books, while I went to fix dinner." She managed after a few more sobs; "I was only gone a few minutes when I heard her scream. Oh, God, Cal they were flying everywhere."

"Is Liz alright?" Cal asked, not wanting to go over the details over the phone, it was hard to tell who was listening nowadays.

Nancy sniffed back a couple of sobs before answering; "She passed out as soon as it stopped."

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can." He said, and then hung up.

Nancy sat at her daughter's bedside praying to whatever being was up there that her daughter would be all right. She's so small, so fragile, Nancy thought as she took in Liz's sleeping form. How could such a little child hold so much power?

She had known when she had met Cal that he was special, just how special she didn't learn until much later. His alien status had come as a shock to her (she had promptly fainted after he had shown her) but she loved him none-the-less. And when Liz was born she knew, some of his abilities would be passed to her, but she never dreamed that they be so powerful, or so dangerous.

The sound of Liz stirring brought Nancy's attention to her daughter, who moaned a few times before her eyes suddenly snapped opened. "He's here." She said softly, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Who's here, sweetie?" Nancy asked surprised, her brow furrowing in confusion and worry.

Liz turned to look at her mother, "my brother." She stated, and at Nancy's protest that she had no brother she added. "He came from the sticky bed, Daddy found him."

_Cal found him? Sticky bed?_ Now Nancy was totally confused and she did not like it. "Lizzie, where is this 'sticky bed'?"

Nancy watched in horror as Liz eyes seemingly lost their focus, "In a dark place," She whispered in a barely audible voice. "There are others, a boy and two girls."

"They are the royal four." Cal's voice boomed behind her, causing poor Nancy to nearly jump out of her skin. Nancy turned to find her husband standing in the doorway. A little boy, about Liz's age, wrapped in a blanket stood next to him. "The four I was sent here to protect."

Nancy stared at her husband for a moment, her brain trying to process all the information that had been thrown at her in the last few moments. The Royal four; she remembered him telling her about them, but she had expected them to be fully-grown, as they were on Antar, especially when they emerged after 42 years of incubation. "But he is just a child!" She said aloud.

Cal looked confused, then as understanding dawned on him he grinned at his wife's innocence, _too many sci-fi movies_, he thought. "My race may have been advanced, but we were only in the early stages of this process." His face became hard as he remembered, "and we had little time to prepare."

He looked fondly down at the boy by him; "This also makes it easier for them to adapt to the cultures here, and to better hide them from the enemy."

"She said he was her brother." She said her eyes shifting to the little boy who, under her gaze, quickly moved to hide behind Cal's legs.

Cal nodded, "Rath was my son on Antar, he and his mother perished in the wars. The chance to be reunited with him on this planet was one of the reasons I became a protector."

"Can we go play, Daddy?" A small voice asked beside him, breaking some of the tension that had mounted in the room. The two adults had become so engrossed in the moment; they had not noticed Liz slide off the bed to meet her brother.

Cal looked to his wife, who nodded, then nodded in agreement. "Sure, honey, go on and play." He said patting the five-year-old on the head. It was probably for the best, he thought, as he and Nancy had much to talk about.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
The couple stood in silence for a moment both unsure what to do next. They had argued for what seemed like hours. Nancy unleashing all her frustration at being left in the dark, Cal trying to defend everything he said and done from day one of their relationship though neither really getting anywhere fast.  
  
"Nancy," Cal began, his voice barely above a whisper. "Can't you see, I do all of this for us."  
  
Nancy nodded, "but that's just it, it's for us. If I'm to protect Liz and myself I need to know what's going on. I need to know the full story, not just edited pieces."  
  
Cal was silent for a moment, debating what his next move was. If he let her know everything, she could become a danger to herself and to the children if something ever happened to her. His greater concern was the children, Liz and the Royal Four and if he had to give up his love for their safety, he would.  
  
"Cal?" Nancy's voice cut through his thoughts, "Cal you're beeping."  
  
Beeping? He wondered, his mind still trying to gather all his thoughts. The pods! Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a handheld computer, about the size of a calculator, two bright red lights flashing at him. "It's Vilandra and Zan," he stated, not taking his eyes off of the computer. "I've got to go." And with that turned to leave the room.  
  
"Cal?" Nancy asked, confused as she followed him out of the room.  
  
"We'll talk when I come back." He stated, reaching the front door, he turned to face her. "This is what I was sent here to do; the entirety of my race depends on them. Please try to understand," he pleaded.  
  
Nancy stared at him, understanding dawning on her face; and she felt her heart break in two. This was how it was always going to be now. Leaving at the drop of a dime to help the 'Royal Four,' leaving her to sit and wait, hoping he'd be back. He had other responsibilities that could not include her. She had lost him before she had even met him, only it took her years to realize it. Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall she nodded once, "go."  
  
Cal smiled, relieved that she seemed to understand, and with a swift kiss and a murmured I love you, he was gone.  
  
Cal raced down the highway towards the pod chamber, hoping they were still there. He knew he should have stayed and waited for them, but the others could've taken days to emerge and he had just had to see if Liz was all right.  
  
"Liz!" He shouted aloud, cursing. He hadn't even asked what had happened, let alone check her for any damage. Although she was awake when he got there, her powers were still new and could've have done her physical harm. Unfortunately, he thought as the computer's flashing lights once again caught his attention, there was nothing he could about it until he found Zan and Vilandra.  
  
Nearing the chamber, he could make out a truck; pulled off the road, headlights illuminating the dark desert in front of him. Pulling the car over, he cut the engine and watched as a man escorted two children, a boy and a girl, into the truck. Zan! Vilandra! His mind screamed; he could not lose them. Quickly starting the engine back up, he pulled back out onto the road to follow the truck.  
  
Liz sat across from her brother, currently trying to teach him how to hold a crayon properly.  
  
"No, no silly," she admonished, "you hold it like this." And she moved to fix his fingers, but as soon as they touched, a connection quickly formed, and the siblings were bombarded with images.

_"Don't be afraid, Rath." Cal said gently, stretching out his hand to him. "I'm here to help you."  
  
"And they all lived happily ever after." Nancy finished, closing up the storybook. "Good night, my Liz." She said kissing her sleeping daughter on the forehead before turning out the light.  
  
"He's here." _

_"Who's here, sweetie?" _

_"My brother."_   
  
The two jumped back as if burned from the contact. Liz drawing her knees up to her chest protectively and her brother pulled the blanket tighter around his little body. And for a few moments they both sat there, staring at each other in shock, unable to understand what had just happened.  
  
"Liz," her brother started after a time, pronouncing the word carefully, trying his voice out for the first time. "S-sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who reviewed...I was beginning to think that no one liked this story on this site...I will try to get the next couple of parts up a little faster than this one...

Part 3  
  
The door to the Langley house squeaked open and a tired Cal stepped through.  
  
"Nancy?" He called, plopping himself down on the nearest piece of furniture. He had followed the truck to the sheriff's station, where they had dropped off the royal siblings. After they had left, he had gone in and asked about the children and the people who had dropped them off. (He'd seen them get picked up and wanted to know if they were all right.) The sheriff told him that the Evans' had found the two wandering out in the desert, naked and alone. He also found out that they had made an inquiry about when the children might be available for possible adoption.  
  
_"Diane seemed to like the little ones," he had said. "And I for one think those kids would be mighty lucky to have parents like the Evans."_  
  
After thanking the sheriff, and making a mental note to look further into the Evans' background, he had gone back to the pod chamber to await the arrival of the final child, Ava. Only when he entered the chamber, he had found it empty. Her pod was missing! He had not been there for Zan and Vilandra and now he'd lost Ava, too! He had searched for any sign of a break-in or for evidence that would point to who might have done it or where they might be taking her pod, but there had been nothing. Whoever it was knew what they were doing.  
  
"Daddy!" Was all that Cal heard before his daughter launched herself onto his lap, abruptly breaking him from his thoughts. "You're home!"  
  
"Yes, sweetie, I am." He laughed, "and it appears that I'm just in time to send you off to bed." He said taking in her pajama-clad appearance.  
  
"I was just doing that," Looking up Cal found a tired-looking Nancy holding his son, whom also seemed ready for bed in one of his old t-shirts. The sight made him smile, but had she accepted him? "However, she and Michael just don't want to stay put."  
  
"Michael?" Cal asked, raising an eyebrow. She HAD accepted him, or she never would have given him her_ father's_ name. "You named him already?"  
  
Nancy looked to the boy in her arms, affection sparking in her eyes. "Yes, well, I thought 'Rath' was a little harsh for him." Then her eyes snapped to his, worry in her eyes. Would changing his son's name hurt him? "But if you'd rather 'Rath', I mean..."  
  
Cal shook his head; "Michael's fine." He said with a smile.  
  
"Michael can speak, too, Daddy." Liz informed him proudly. "He said my name, and called me 'sister'."  
  
"Did he now?" They learned faster than he thought.  
  
"Uh-huh." Liz nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Well, with all that excitement I'd thought you'd be in bed by now." He said with a meaningful look.  
  
"But Daddy..." Liz whined, "I'm not sleepy."  
  
"Oh, but it's past your bed-time." Cal stated. "And tomorrow we have to start a special project, ok, princess?" He had to start on Michael's training immediately, and if Liz's powers were starting to manifest themselves then the sooner he started with her, the better.  
  
Liz's eyes dropped to the floor in defeat. "Ok."  
  
"Take Michael with you, Lizzie." Nancy said as she let Michael down, then giving both children a hug and kiss she murmured: "good night."  
  
"'Night, Mommy. 'Night, Daddy." Liz said as she stifled a yawn, and grabbing Michael by the hand they made their way down the hall.  
  
"Thank you." Cal said as soon as the children were out of sight.  
  
"For what?" Nancy asked, confusion wrinkling her brow.  
  
"For accepting this," Cal stated as he stood up and made his way towards her. "For accepting my son."  
  
"I accept and love you," she stated, her eyes shining with emotion. "He is part of you and a part of Liz, and therefore I have to love him."  
  
"No, you don't." Cal said gently, enveloping his wife in his embrace. "And you didn't have to give him your father's name, either. You said you were saving that for your first born son."  
  
"Michael is your son, and therefore he is my son. Whether he is related to me or not, I will love him like my own."  
  
Cal smiled down at her, love and admiration shining in his eyes. "I love you, you know that right?"  
  
She nodded, and raised her lips to his; "I love you, too."

"You're doing what?" Nancy's exclaimed, her voice going up several pitches than normal.  
  
Cal winced at this, not liking were this was going. She had asked him what he had planned for his "special project" he had mentioned and the answer she received obviously did not bode well with her. "I have to do this now, Nancy," he explained his gaze fixed on his breakfast. "The sooner we start on their training the better."  
  
"But they are just babies!" Nancy countered; they were just little kids they needed time to be kids. "Michael hasn't even started school yet!"  
  
"All the more reason to start now!" He maintained his stare locking with hers. "What if something were to happen at them at school?"  
  
Nancy remained silent for a moment. He had a point, and waiting until they were in school could endanger them if they used their powers in public. Although, couldn't he at least wait until they had brought Michael up to his age level?  
  
"Couldn't you at least wait a couple weeks?" Nancy asked, trying to compromise on the situation. "Until we get Michael fully situated?"  
  
Cal ducked his head guiltily and gave her a mumble in reply that sounded suspiciously like: I started last week.  
  
Nancy's eyes narrowed at this, "Come again?"  
  
Cal raised his head, time to face the music, he thought. "I started the kids' training last week." He said quickly with an involuntary wince as he waited for his wife to explode.  
  
Liz and Michael sat in the living room practicing some of their 'quieter' powers, as Cal liked to put them, (the ones that didn't involve blowing things up) when they heard their mother scream in frustration and voices start to rise.  
  
"They loud," Michael stated, nodding towards the kitchen. He was currently changing his stuffed teddy bear into a stuffed dog and back again, each time the animal becoming more extravagant.  
  
Liz nodded, "Mommy doesn't like us training." She explained as she directed domino pieces into place with a wave of her hand.  
  
Training, that Michael understood. Daddy had used that word when he explained how to use their powers. Unfortunately, while trying out his explosive powers, Michael had accidentally blown-up Mommy's favorite flowerpot, which led to a lesson in molecular reconstruction. "Mommy mad?"  
  
Liz nodded again, "but Daddy'll make it better." She said finishing her design, and moving to her brother's side, she inspected his work. Making a face at the exotic looking animal, she waved her hand over it, leaving in its place a cute little bear.  
  
"That's better." She proclaimed before heading back to her dominos, leaving an angry Michael in her wake. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews....I'm almost done with the next couple parts...I just need to actually _type _them...

-------

_Part 4_

-------  
  
It was five o'clock in the morning on a Monday, and at the moment, Cal was thinking of his nice warm bed he'd rather be in. Instead, however, he was breaking into the apartment of one Mr. Robert Anderson, Zan and Vilandra's (now named Max and Isabel) social worker.  
  
He had spent all night at the social services office, gathering every bit of information they had on Max, Isabel, and the Evans; only to find out that the Evans were officially adopting them that day, leading him here. _Oh, well!_ He thought with a tired sigh, _who needs sleep anyway!_

The sound of an alarm clock going off, snapped Cal's attention to the bed, were Mr. Anderson lay sleeping in a heap of tangled sheets and limbs. Praying that he was one of those people who slept through the first few minutes of their alarms, Cal crossed the room in a matter of seconds, quickly turned off the offending object. Unfortunately, the alarm had done its job and Mr. Anderson began to stir.  
  
Groggily, the man began to open his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. It was a few seconds before he realized he wasn't alone in the room. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he flew upright. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded, his eyes frantically searching for something to use as a weapon. "And what are you doing in my home?"  
  
Cal put up his arms to show that he meant no harm, "I'm not here to hurt you, Mr. Anderson." He said reassuringly, "I'm just here to give you a well deserved day off."  
  
"What do you mean 'give me a well de-'." His question was suddenly cut short as Cal used his powers to knock him unconscious.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Anderson," Cal said as the other man's body fell back against the bed. He really didn't like having to use his powers against helpless people. But he had promised to protect the royal four with his life if he had to, and if that meant using his powers for not-so-nice things, then he would do it. Quickly double-checking to make sure that Mr. Anderson was ok; he set about gathering the things he would need for 'Mr. Anderson's' appointment with the Evans.  
  
Everything about the couple had checked out on paper. Philip Evans ran an up and coming law firm, his wife occasionally helping him out. They certainly had the means to support Max and Isabel, and from what he had gathered from other people around Roswell, they were decent people. However, while they might look good on paper and present a pleasant face to the world, Cal had to make sure they were _really_ worthy of becoming parents to the royal two. Their Earth parents would help shape their lives, help make them who they are destined to be, the saviors of Antar. He couldn't just leave that job to anyone, now could he?

-------

"Now if you'll just sign here, Mr. and Mrs. Evans," Cal stated as he handed over a piece of paper to the couple, indicating were to sign. "Max and Isabel will be yours."  
  
Diane accepted the papers practically glowing with happiness. When Cal first met them this morning in the guise of Mr. Anderson that was the first thing that struck him; how happy it would make them becoming parents. Out of force of habit, he had connected with them as soon as he shook their hands, and the images and feeling he had received had impressed him. Their love for each other, their sadness at not being able to have a child, and the parental instincts kicking in when they first saw Max and Isabel out on the road. What he felt during those brief moments had made his decision: the Evans would become Max and Isabel's parents.  
  
"Here are their papers," Cal said, handing them a manila envelope, "everything known about them is in there." _Well, everything they should know._ He had intended to tell them about the kids' _true_ origins as soon as everything was finalized, but as he sat there looking at them, something inside him told him not to, that they weren't ready to know.  
  
He would not leave them out in the dark forever; he thought as he led them to the children, he would tell them eventually, just not today. He would talk to Isabel and Max before he let them leave, and make sure that they understood about their powers and when _not_ to use them.  
  
Stopping in front of the room that temporarily had become the children's room while they were here, Cal turned to the Evans. "I'll go see if they are ready."  
  
The Evans gave him a confused look, but agreed none-the-less. "We'll be waiting." Diane said with a smile before Cal disappeared into the room.  
  
"Max?" Cal called as soon as he was in the room, "Isabel?" The two children in question were sitting in the corner of the room, playing a board game, and by the look on Isabel's face, Max seemed to be winning.  
  
Hearing their names called, they looked up, smiles spreading across their faces. The board game forgotten momentarily as they got up to greet him.  
  
Squatting down in front of them, Cal smiled back at them. "You have no idea how good it is to see you." He said, his voice breaking with emotion.  
  
Confusion and concern quickly replaced their smiles, and they both reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder when a connection inadvertently flared up.  
  
_"Your Majesty," Cal knelt before the Antarian queen, at her nod he rose. "Your Majesty," he began, his voice pleading. "Let me go to Earth with the pods. I swear I will protect them with my life."  
  
"I have no doubt you will, Callon."  
  
_-Flash-

_A small boy pushed himself out of the confining pod, his lungs breathing in the Earth's air for the first time.  
  
_-Flash-

_"Something is wrong, Callon!" Hisra cried as she checked the navigational panel. Fear registering in her eyes, she pushed various buttons on the panel, but all in vain. "We're going to crash!"  
  
_-Flash-

_"Everything will be ok," Diane Evans whispered in their ears, as they rode to the sheriff's station. "You just wait and see."  
  
_-Flash-

_"Look, Lizzie." Nancy cooed to the newborn baby in her arms, "It's your Daddy." She smiled as waved to Cal and the Camera, "'hi' Daddy."  
  
_-Flash-

_Isabel looked on in wonder as the shirt in front of her changed from green to blue at her touch._ Did she do that?  
  
Isabel and Max's eyes both grew in fear and then slowly, as if one, they backed away from Cal, their arms raised in defense, ready to attack.  
  
Cal put his hands up, they could not be afraid of him. Not now, for he had much to show them and only a few moments time. "Do not be afraid, your highnesses." Cal said gently, "I will not harm you. I was sent here to protect you, please trust me."  
  
Max looked to Isabel, his eyes asking a silent question that he could not yet verbalize. At her nod, they lowered their hands and looked towards Cal, a tentative trust in their eyes.  
  
Taking this as a sign to continue what he had come here to do, Cal reached his hands out to them, "I must connect with you, again." He began, "there is not much time; your parents will be getting worried." The Evans, he had forgotten all about them! Quickly checking the doorway, he was relieved to find it still closed and the room empty. However, this only stressed the point that they had no time to lose, and had to move fast.  
  
Max looked again to Isabel; they had trusted him so far...  
  
Isabel shrugged, he seemed nice...  
  
Reaching out they placed their hands in his and let the images flood their mind. Cal concentrated on his lessons with Liz and Michael, everything from learning the English language to beginning to control their powers was sent to them. It wouldn't bring them fully to the level that Liz and Michael were at, but it was a start.  
  
A knock on the door snapped Cal's concentration and the connection quickly closed. He was brought tumbling back to reality just in time, for the Evans had entered the room.  
  
"We thought you forgot about us out there," Diane joked, as Cal rose to greet them.  
  
"I-I was just saying good-bye." He quickly stammered, looking towards Max and Isabel to confirm his story. "Wasn't I, kids?"  
  
However, their attention was no longer on Cal, it was on the Evans. It had been as soon as they had walked in the room. Their faces bright with smiles, Isabel gave a short laugh before both she and Max ran to the waiting arms of their new parents.  
  
With a smile, and a nod to the happy family as they profusely thanked him for all his help, Cal exited the room.

-------

"Diane!" The cheery voice tore Diane Evans attention away from her grocery list, and she looked up to find Nancy Langley waving as she made her way over to her.  
  
"Nancy, how are you?" Diane asked as soon as she was close enough, it had been a long time since she had seen her friend, it seemed like ages.  
  
"Fine," Nancy said with a smile. "How are the kids?" She asked good- naturedly, then with a conspiratorial smile she added: "they haven't destroyed the house, yet, have they?"  
  
"No, not yet!" Diane laughed. Her angels, she didn't think so! Then her smile faded as she thought of her present dilemma, "Although, I could use your advice on something."  
  
Nancy nodded eager to help the only other mother of alien children she knew. Had they turned the dog green? "What can I do to help?"  
  
"I can't get Max or Isabel to eat anything." She began with a sigh, "I mean they'll eat, but only because they have to, and even then it's only about half of what I put in front of them." She explained, worry and exasperation lining her features. "I've tried everything, even ice cream!" It had floored her when they had refused that...she didn't know of many kids that didn't like ice cream. "Short of professional help, I'm all out of ideas."  
  
"Oh!" Nancy laughed, waving it off as if Diane had just put the wrong ingredient into a recipe. "Put Tabasco sauce on it." She stated with a knowing smile. "Trust me, they'll eat then!"  
  
Diane looked dubiously at her companion, "why? Is there some new food fad I should know about?"  
  
Nancy shook her head; clearly she had much to learn about alien children. "No, their taste buds are different." She explained nonchalantly, "Cal said they don't have so many flavors where they're from."  
  
"Where who are from?" Diane asked, now seriously confused.  
  
"Max and Isabel," Nancy supplied, and then suddenly her smile fell as it hit her. _He hadn't told them! _ "Didn't Cal-" her voice failed, he had told her that he had talked to both of them.  
  
"Cal tell me what?" Diane asked her voice slightly rising, she was lost, and she didn't like it. They knew something about her children and didn't tell her? "Does he know where Max and Isabel are from?"  
  
Nancy nodded slowly, not sure what to do next. She couldn't leave her with that; it would just be cruel, but oh how could he! He was leaving it up to her to explain this! That was his job, not hers! "Diane, is there somewhere we can talk?" She asked with a sigh, "someplace private."

-------

Liz sat in her room, her television blaring as she tried to concentrate on the cartoons, trying to drown out the sounds of her parents arguing. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them?" Her mother demanded.  
  
"They weren't ready to know!" Cal shouted back, "They had only just adopted them!"  
  
"They had a right to know what their children are!"  
  
"Liz?" Michael's voice came from behind her. "They're being loud, again." Liz turned to see her brother trying desperately to cover his ears and hold his teddy bear at the same time, a very hard task to complete.  
  
In any other circumstance Liz would have laughed, but now she could only nod in agreement. "I know." Motioning for her brother to join her she continued, "They're real mad."  
  
"But Daddy'll make it better, right?" He asked plopping down next to her.  
  
"If you can't keep me in the loop, then I want out of it!" They heard their mother shout angrily, before silence fell over them.  
  
It was quiet for a few moments before they heard the door slam shut, and their mother's sobs echo throughout the house.  
  
Liz shook her head; "I don't think so, Michael." She said as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. "Don't think so."  
  
Scooting closer to his sister, Michael put his arm around her. "It's okay, Lizzie." He whispered gently, using his powers to wipe away the tears. "I'll never leave you." He promised as he cried with her, "I'll never leave you."


End file.
